In an electronic component module such as a camera and a liquid crystal panel, a continuity inspection, an operating characteristic inspection, and the like are typically performed in its manufacturing process. These inspections each are performed by connecting an FPC contact electrode installed in the electronic component module to be connected to a main body substrate, or an electrode portion of a mounted board-to-board connector or the like, to an inspection device by using a probe pin.
This kind of socket for housing a contact is described in PTL 1, for example. The socket includes a plurality of pairs of slits that is disposed at equal intervals and each of which is capable of storing a contact.